Only just in a bad mood
by inkpot's muse
Summary: Little repost. Tsusoka. Hisoka’s in a bad mood, can Tsuzuki do something about it?


_Only just in a bad mood_

I know, the title really sucks 'sweatdrops' and this is just a weird little ficlet about Soka-chan. It's really creepy but that's how I felt today. Oh and with the grammar and so on, please forgive me, but I don't speak English as my mothertongue. Ok then, now enjoy

* * *

Hisoka knew, there's something really strange today.

At first his day had started as usual. He woke up, got dressed, went to work. He met a hyperactive Tsuzuki who had started to whine at him when Hisoka punched him for trying to hug him. Then an overjoyed Watari tried to slip an oh so mysterious liquid in his coffee.A really annoyed Tatsumi stomped in their office and dragged a now pretty sad Watari out with the words „Don't you have something better to do with the budget I gave you?" And finally two really sweet and innocent girls, better known as Yuma and Saya, visited him and Tsuzuki in their office and tried to dress him up in an oh so amazing and sweet dress.That justnaturally suited him oh so well. Oh and didn'tI forget, which made him look even prettier than he already was, excuse the sarcasm.

So it's after all just a normal day in Hisoka's time as a Shinigami. And now he sat in the library with a normally really interesting book in his lab. But today was rather annoying. Nothing he did could make him feel calm ormake him enyoj himselflike onevery other day. But the strangest thing was that he didn't feel anything more negative around him, no Muraki, no really unnerving things, nothing except that he himselfwas in a bad mood.

Suddenly loud shouting came from the first bookshelves. „Hisoka!" It seemed that Tsuzuki did something annoying again like dropping Hisokas teapot, 'cause his sorry whining puppy-voice sounded like he was drowning in self-pity. But not today, Hisoka wasn't going to let Tsuzuki get through with this. Not with him!

He stomped forward to the large overgrown kid on the floor. He didn't know why but he couldn't shout at the teary fluffball there. He wasn't really frustrated, he wasn't even really angry! „What did you do, Tsuzuki?" He asked surprisingly soft, so that Tsuzuki lifted his head from his hands and looked at him a little bit startled. His Inu-ears switched. „I... it really was an accident! Please Hisoka don't kill me! Please!" he nearly cried but was interrupted by Hisokas calm voice. „Just say what you did and I'm promising that I'm not going to hurt you for it, okay?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka as if he had grown two heads. „Äh? o... ok... I... burnt your paperwork... it really was an accident... Terazuma... he stole my doughnut... sorry..."

But Hisoka didn't really hear what Tsuzuki was apologising for. It was strange... even after that he didn't felt any anger not even a little bit annoyed. Maybe if he could blame someone a little bit... maybe than he wouldn't be in that bad mood. And Hisoka punished Tsuzuki... for whatever. „Ah! Soka-chan! You said you wouldn't punish me for what I've done, your so mean, Itai!" Strange but even now he didn't felt any better. He looked at Tsuzuki who cried on the floor. „I haven't punished you for what you've done!" „Äh?" And Hisoka stomped away. Tsuzuki looked really worried after him.

'It was frustrating' Hisoka thought after several hours going around. He was in a bad mood, but he didn't even know why. And ithadn't even helped to punch Tsuzuki. He was so in thought that he didn't see on his way and stomped right away into Tsuzuki, who had gotten himself a doughnut from the cafeteria. „Hisoka! Look at your way!" Hisoka lifted his head and starred into the big grinning face of Tsuzuki.

Shit, he blushed, why had the Idiot to stand in his way? Shit, fucking shit! Than he got an idea, maybe he had to do the opposite of what he had done befor, maybe he wanted some affection, but didn't knew it. Ok, ok affection. Yes he wanted affection, affection from Tsuzuki ok, he was pretty fond of Tsuzuki, maybe a little bit more then fond, a large bit more then fond.

But in no way in this world he would Tsuzuki kiss. Maybe Tsuzuki didn't liked Hisoka, yeah it really was too risky. He went back to reality as the thing of his affections stepped a step closer, a little bit too close for a friendly way and took his chin in his hands. No way! He dreamed, yeah he dreamed. Or he was dead and in heaven, shit, he already was dead. But all this thoughts were blown away as Tsuzuki slowly meet Hisokas lips with his own. And in this small moment Hisoka discovered that Tsuzuki could kiss really well, more than well! Oh shit, he wanted more. So much to his hypersensual teenagehormones. Ok, then kiss back. He thought. And he did.

Amazingly, there was no other word for it. When the kiss ended Hisoka waited, a little while. It was bit too bad to leave the warmth of Tsuzukis arms. Then he lifted his hand and punched Tsuzuki in the side. The overgrown puppy whined loud. „Itai, Soka-chan you're so mean! For what was this?" Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki to him and kissed him lightly. Then he smirked. „Nothing, I'm only, just in a bad mood."

fin

* * *

Ok. See? Hope you could read it. I would really like to hear your comment on this repost. Thanks 

Your yari


End file.
